The Battle for Ooo
by Dusking Twilight
Summary: This is one of my firsts, In the Land of Ooo the Ice King has finally pushed for complete control of the land. His armies invade, led not by ice creatures, but by humans! This story twists and turns, this way and that into the bleak ashes of war. All characters, including genderswapped ones will be used, excluding Prince Gumball. Rated M for violence and language. Chp 1.


It seems we are outnumbered, but what were we to expect traveling so far into Ice Kingdom. It was however what we were there for, as a scouting unit we are often faced with superior numbers but this was not like any other encounter I've had before. Instead of the usual bumbling Ice Golem that led this rabble of Ice Fiends, it was something new. Something that was a rarity among the lands of Ooo, but not something that I had not laid eyes upon nearly everyday while I was back at the Candy Kingdom. The leader of this icy legion was a human, like the Finn boy and Fionna girl that were frequently seen around Princess Bubblegum. This one however, was nothing like the boy or girl that wandered the halls of the castle. This one was much taller, wore armor that mirrored that which the knights all over Ooo donned but it seemed outlandish to my eyes, and in his hands seemed to be a terrible weapon the likes of which I have not seen in the hands of any enemy before. Even now as I ready my troops for battle it seems as though this shall be my last foray into this sparking conflict, I hold no regrets. I have made sure to inscribe a warning to the princess and send it with all due haste with the speed of my fastest curior, she must know this new enemy and prepare the kingdom. This is not longer a conflict filled with minor skirmishes, with the size of Ice Kingdom's forces, this will become all out war.

"Princess,

My scouting force has encountered a massive, well organized Ice Legion on the northern borders. This however is not the greatest threat to the kingdom, commanding the Ice King's forces seems to be of Finn's and Fionna's kind. While the Ice King's former generals posed little threat to our kingdom, with a human in command I can not fathom how more effective the Ice Legions will be. Take this warning my princess and heed it, war is at our door.

Korak,

Peppermint Knight-Commander of the 3rd Northern Scouting Battalion"

Princess Bubblegum looked at the letter with deep dismay, her eyes starring blankly at the piece of parchment before her as if she was trying to pretend it did not exist. For a good long while the poor girl looked at what was assumed to be the last words of one of her commanders, and news that meant an end to a fragile peace for her kingdom. Her mind was at a stand still, it seemed to shut down for the moment as thought it could yet comprehend what could happen, what was going to happen. Then as sudden as a lightning strike, he mind sprang back into reality.

"Quickly, we must put out the call. All able bodied citizens are to take up arms, we must dispatch my Knights and Commanders through-out the kingdom to take command of our forces. Send messages to my ambassadors, we must petition aid from our neighboring kingdoms to help us combat this new threat. Finally, assemble the brightest minds in Candy Kingdom for there is a new threat we must discuss."

By this time, Princess Bubblegum was on her feet with a Royal aura about her. Long had she been a princess, but never before had her title carried such weight as it did at that moment. She now had a kingdom to defend, and a people to save. No longer was it a matter of social graces, and royal "obligations". Now it was about leading her people through the trying times ahead, and hopefully coming out of it alive. She was a young girl, perhaps a little too young for the burden she now carried upon her shoulders. Though she would not walk this path alone, her advisers, her commanders, and her friends would be by her side in the darkest of hours.

Just as the Princess took her second wind, gaining a self confidence the likes of which could only be passed down a royal blood line, the doors to the grand hall burst open and in scrambled a messenger who bore the shape of a sweet bun.

"Princess!" cried the messenger, stumbling in his gait as he scrambled for the throne. "The northern outposts are under attack!"

With that, the princess seemed to deflate as she sat abruptly back onto her throne, all the sureness in her seemed to bleed like a grievous wound. The battle for Ooo had begun.

So it went, messengers were sent all over the Candy Kingdom to issue the royal decree that all that could fight should report to the Mayors of their towns for further instruction. First there was the unmistakable fear from confusion, why was the princess calling them all to fight? What had happened? Then as the candy people amassed around their town halls, awaiting news of what was to happen, came the panic of the unknown. What was indeed happening while they stood around, that could be knocking on their very door step! Soon whispers were heard among the crowds, then mutters of anger at how slow things were happening, before finally a mighty voice called out in unison for answers. Unfortunately, the answers came.

As the various Mayors of various towns came forth, letters in hand, the crowds grew still and a great hush fell over Ooo.

"My dear people, a few days ago I had received word that our northern scouting forces have been attacked and decimated. The armies of the Ice Kingdom have since crossed our borders and as we speak they ravage the lands of our great Candy Kingdom, and more of your fellow citizens fall to the icy heel of the Ice King's legions. It is with a heavy heart that I ask you to step forward and take up arms against these fiends, that you show these rouge that the Candy Kingdom will not go down so easily!"

These were the words of the Princess, and all the people of the Candy Kingdom heard them. Sword and shield was forged for her people, and ranks were made for her armies. Commanders assumed their positions at the head of her forces, and diplomats spoke her words that pleaded for help. The Princess could feel the soul of her people, and now it was her turn. To be the guiding hand that would lead them into a brighter future.


End file.
